gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse Heroes All-Stars
''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars ''is the final installment of the In-Verse Heroes series and the only one who will be in consoles. The game combines all its best from the earlier installments, and the art style is more cartoonish than the other installments, but more fast-paced gameplay. Characters (In order of Franchise (*) Represents a newcomer or a former unlockable) Starters Vanessa Series VSRFX Series Dream Revolution Saga Re: Vengeance series Dark Masters of the Night sub-series Devil's Eye series The FEAST Saga Dreamers of the Road series Aura's Blade Dynamite Dancer Neo Freedom X Sub-series Neo Formula Racing Series Project: Breakout Rondo of Vengeance The Dynamite Circus Shades of Destiny In-Verse All-Stars originals Unlockables ((*) Means demoted to unlockable or Newcomer) Requirements #Fight 10 matches or end the game with any Vanessa related character. Or in easy difficulty. #Fight 20 matches or end the game with any ''VSRFX ''related character. (Starter in the Console Version - Replaced by Mark as Unlockable in the Console ver.) #Fight 30 matches or end the game with any ''Dream Revolution ''related character or have the "Dark White" card. (20 in the Console Version) #Fight 40 matches or end the game with any ''Re: Vengeance ''related character or have the "Heaven or Hell" card. (30 in the Console Version) #Fight 50 matches or end the game with any ''Dark Masters of the Night ''related character. (40 in the Console Version) #Fight 60 matches or end the game as Alain or Odin or in Normal difficulty. (Starter in the Console Version - Replaced by Fran) #Fight 70 matches or end the game as any ''Devil's Eye ''related Character. Or in Hard difficulty. (60 in the Console Version) #Fight 80 matches or end the game as Medea and Jeanne or have the "Teacher racer" card. (Starter in the Console Version - Replaced by Kira) #Fight 90 matches or end the game as Lirica or have the "Heaven and Hell" card. (Starter in the Console Version - Replaced by Darkness) #Fight 100 matches or end the game as any female character or have the "White Witch" card. (70 in the Console Version) #Fight 110 matches or end the game as any male haracter or have the "Fire Knight" card. (80 in the Console Version) #Fight 120 matches or end the game as ''FEAST ''characters or end the Trials. (90 in the Console Version) #Fight 150 matches or end the game as all the characters. (100 in the Console Version.) Console Exclusive Characters There are four unlockables, the only ones confirmed are Mark from The Adventures of Vanessa 5, Darkness from Neo Formula Racing Xtr., Kira Ilias from VSRFX Origins and Fran (Monty and Maribelle in US) from World Calamity Overdrive, with Mark being the first replacing Darien/Opal, Fran replaces Odin, Kira replaces Black Vision and Darkness replaces Sophie and Ryu as the unlockable characters. Assist This time, there are assist characters, its function is very much based on Smash Bros and Marvel Vs. Capcom 1. But you can use it many times as you wish, only limiting between 5 and 10 seconds. *Aria Stadfeld - House of Happiness: She will throw anything to her enemy and runs scared *Arthur Payne - World Calamity Overdrive: He will do an uppercut to its opponent. *Aires - Aura's Blade: He will send a wind blow and prevents that its enemy pass to the stage. *Vipra Hadi Slange - In-Verse All-Stars: She will poison her enemy with only a touch. *Alessandro Quattrini - Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light: He will do a one critical hit. *Jenny and Sylvia Thorndyke - The Adventures of Vanessa: The two will attack in synchronization. *Cornelia Joester - After Wish: She will attack with her guns to the enemy. *Prince and Hilda - Devil's Eye: Prince will do a Grapple attack while Hilda burns the enemy. *Saint Anne Blade - The Dynamite Bros' Circus: She will attack sending a big ball of baseball, and after that, gives energy to the player. *Yuri Maxwell - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight: He will froze the enemy. *Kent Miller - Burning! Dream Academy!: Counters an close ranged Attack. *Kenneth Elric - Death Zone: Uses his Street Fighting. *Esme Starlight - Misadventures of the Naughty Quintet: Takes a photo to the enemy and leave it blind. *Allen Lindbergh - VSRFX3 - Awakening: Uses a combination of attacks. *Ari Noir - Dream Revolution: Last Fire: Makes the screen dark, for both. *Mildred and Adelard Albain - FEAST Saga: Both will use their cybersuits to attack the enemy. *Pauly-kun - Original Avatar: Does a one-hit kill with cards. (Rare) Ultras Those who appear in ultra comboes. *Zelda Grayson and Gavin Albain - Blake's *Mistral Maximova and Drake von Stroheim - Lancelot's *Emperor Dandelion Fayer - Alexa's *Princess Udiya Vulcanus - Ignis's *Bellatrix Alzaram - Rem's Stages All Returning Stages of Previous Games Return, featuring now some new stages with a bunch of others in the Console Version. *Toy House - Dark Masters of the Night 2 *Manor - Dark Masters of the Night 3 *Artistica Academia -Outside- - The FEAST Saga *Street Dancer - VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge *Underworld - Neo Formula Racing *Illusion Castle - In-Verse All-Stars X series. *Infinite World - Arcana Warriors *Windy World - The Legend of Vanessa *Air Cathedral - The Legend of Vanessa More to come Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Article stubs Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games